Shooting star
by anyahibiki
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... Ryoga and Ukyo romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Here I am, writing a new story of our favorite couple. Yes, I'm engaging them again (well, kind of), but this time it's their own choice... well, kind of.

Enjoy!

* * *

SHOOTING STAR.

CHAPTER ONE.

Kuonji Ukyo sat on her rooftop with a cup of lukewarm cocoa in her hands, stargazing.

The sky was clear that night, even though it had been raining all day long.

It was as quiet as any night in Nerima could be, and she was enjoying the silence, for once.

Her mind was too much of a jumble to worry about anything else but her thoughts.

That morning, her father had called and happily announced that he was coming for the weekend to meet her fiancé.

A fiancé whom, unfortunately, did not exist. Well, kind of.

Ukyo sighed, taking a sip of her cocoa and wishing she would be far, far away.

She had been lying to her dad for the last year. It hadn't been her fault; actually, it had been just a misunderstanding that got way out of hand… well, kind of. And she wouldn't have had to lie if it wasn't for the stupid, ridiculous condition her dad had set on her inheritance; otherwise she wouldn't have gotten into this mess. It was all her father's fault, actually.

It had all started two years ago, when Ranma finally choose a bride: Akane. No surprises there. She accepted defeat with honor (after having a fit, almost destroying the whole restaurant, siding up with Shampoo to hurt Akane, and so on…), and became friends with the shorthaired girl (after begging for forgiveness, of course, but Akane had shown herself surprisingly understanding); but her father had been another matter.

She had failed to restore the family honor; therefore, the Kuonji patriarch had imposed that she had to get engaged again before becoming an adult and claiming her title as a Kuonji Okonomiyaki Chef; that meant: before she turned twenty.

She was only six months away from her twentieth birthday, and she had really thought she could have pulled it off if her father hadn't wanted to come.

The plan had been simple: she would stay engaged until a few days after her birthday, and then she would call her father and tell him they had broken up. It would have been extremely suspicious, but she would already have her title, something her dad couldn't take away once he'd given it to her.

She should have been prepared, though; it had been a year since he last visited her; but she'd hoped that he would've wanted to wait for another six months to spend her birthday with her, and she would've been fine.

Ukyo rested her back on the cool tiles, the stars twinkling above her. She cracked a smile when she remembered who she had mentioned when her father had asked her fiancé's name.

It had made some kind of sense back then, actually, since she had told her father that her fiancé was never around since he was a martial artist and went on a lot of training trips…

A chuckle escaped her; what on Earth she'd been thinking? She had just blurted out his name after trying to make one up. She had come to the conclusion that it had been because she was used to drag him into those ridiculous plans of hers, so it was only natural that his name would come so easily when making up a new scheme… even if he wasn't aware that he was a part of it.

At least it was true that he was never around. After Ranma's decision, he had practically disappeared, coming back to town for a brief visit every now and then; or so Ranchan had told her. She hadn't seen him in almost two years. He was probably now lost in Alaska or something of the like.

 _Not that it matters, anyway…_

She looked at the stars, twinkling brightly in the clear night, when a shooting star crossed the sky and she made a desperate wish…

She snorted at herself; those things only happened in movies.

* * *

The market was bustling with people that morning, making it difficult to walk. She should have come earlier, but she had slept in and she had to open for the breakfast rush later than usual.

She wondered what her mornings would be like once her father kicked her out of the family's trade and she found herself homeless and unemployed.

She sighed as she bought some cabbage; she'd been on the road before; she'd manage somehow.

Ukyo stuffed the last bag into her cart and started rolling it behind her, leisurely walking the streets full of stalls. It was a normal thing for her, but this time she would take her time, absorb every little detail of the place, since she didn't know what would come for her after the weekend.

She was deciding on whether or not to buy some strawberries for a pie when a glint of red caught her eye.

Turning her head around, there was an all too familiar backpack with a red bamboo umbrella strapped on top of it, and a dark haired head with a yellow and black bandanna looking around a few feet away.

It couldn't be. It wasn't even _possible_ that the lost boy would appear in Nerima the day after her father had called, when he hadn't been around in ages…, and exactly the same day that she had come to the market later than usual…, right after she made that silly wish…

She hurried down the sidewalk, the cart's wheels making a creaking sound. It didn't matter how bizarre it was, he was there!

The boy started walking and she accelerated her pace, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. She was about to catch up with him when he suddenly stopped.

"Eeep!" She planted her feet mere inches away from his backpack, avoiding bumping into it, dropping the cart, which made a scattering sound.

He turned around with a map in his hands, looking curiously at her, until he seemed to recognize her.

"Ukyo?" She hated the uncertainty in his voice, and when she looked at him, hated the incredulity in his eyes even more.

She had stopped dressing as a boy some time ago, but there were still times like this when someone noticed the change in her, making her feel extremely self-conscious.

She noticed she had to lift her head up to look at his face, and his frame was wider. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who had changed.

"Hi Ryoga, I thought it was you." She smiled when he retrieved the cart from the street and gave it back to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, what are you doing in the market?"

He cleared his throat, "I was trying to find the way to the Saotome-Tendo Dojo;" he said solemnly, making her smile. After two years, she still was getting used to the new name.

"Oh, I can take you there; we just have to make a quick stop by my restaurant…"

… _long enough for me to convince you to play as my fiancé this weekend._

"If it's not too much bother…" He doubted.

"Of course not! Come on."

She was surprised when he took the cart from her hands and started rolling it behind him.

"Always a gentleman, huh?" She teased, a bit disappointed when the usual blush didn't exploded on his cheeks; he just offered a little smile. "What brings you back to Nerima? Are you visiting Akane and Ranchan?"

He shrugged, "I was planning on coming back sometime around this year, but I was heading for the mountains. I heard there was a cursed hot spring in a hidden temple and I wanted to give it a try…" He suddenly pressed his lips together, as if he wasn't supposed to share that little piece of information with her.

"A cure for your curse?"

"I was hoping so."

He shook his head.

"What?" She prodded, suddenly curious. He looked at her.

"I was sure I was on the right track…"

She sweat-dropped; could it be that he was there because of her wish? Or was it just because of his terrible sense of direction and it was all a coincidence?

She laughed nervously; "maybe you're here for a reason…"

"Well, you know me, always turning up in the most unexpected times…"

She blurted a laugh, surprised by the humor in his voice. In other times, that sentence would have come heavy with irony and disdain.

They reached her restaurant and she entered through the back door that led straight to her apartment. Ryoga left the cart beside the door, still outside.

"Hey, come in;" she invited, hiding a smile when he looked confused.

"Aren't we going to the Dojo?"

"I've been walking all morning, I'm hungry." She made a fuss of rolling her eyes, taking a pot of leftover takoyaki from the fridge. "Want some?" She waggled the pot in front of her before turning on the oven.

"I wouldn't want to…" He was cut off by the loud noise coming from his stomach. Aaand there it was, the cute blush. She burst into a laugh.

"Come on, let's eat first."

He nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly, and stepped inside, leaving his heavy backpack on the floor next to the door. She motioned for him to sit down, setting the table.

"What have you been doing all this time?" She started conversationally, the question she needed to ask was heaving on her tongue, but she couldn't sum up the courage yet.

"I've been around…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked suspiciously, taking her by surprise.

"W-what do you mean?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, tapping his chopsticks on the table. Ukyo nibbled her thumbnail nervously.

"You're never this nice… You want something from me, don't you?"

His face suddenly changed from suspicion to resignation, and she wondered when he had become so wary.

She doubted a little before relenting, "Yes…"

"What do you want?"

She blushed from head to toe, unbelieving she was actually going to ask him for this…

"I want you to be my fiancé."

* * *

Don't forget to review! =D


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

He had heard wrong. That was the only conclusion he could come up with for what she had just said the whole minute he sat frozen, incredulously looking at her.

"Come again?"

At least she had the decency to look embarrassed. "I need you to pretend to be my fiancé…" she repeated shyly. "But it's only for a couple of days!"

"Ukyo, what the hell are you talking about?" He ignored the blush that exploded on his cheeks and tried to make sense of the situation.

"Look, my father will only transfer me the restaurant if I'm engaged, so I had to pretend I was and when he asked, your name kind of came up, and he's coming this weekend to meet you…"

"And now you want me to pretend we're engaged?"

"It's only for a couple of days…"

"No, forget it."

"But Ryoga…"

"I'm not going to be a part of this lie, Ukyo. Tricking your father is wrong."

"You didn't think it was wrong when we tried to trick Ranma and Akane!"

"That was because you always talked me into it!" He snapped. She stood up and started pacing the kitchen back and forth.

"You don't understand… He's going to disinherit me if I'm not engaged when I turn twenty. I'm going to lose my restaurant; I'm going to lose my last name… I'll lose everything…"

"I don't think your father…"

"He engaged me to Ranma, made me dress as a boy and hunt him down when I was only six. You really think he won't do as he says?"

Well, crap. If he didn't accept to be a part of her scheme, she would lose everything she had; yet, his honor demanded that he did not participate in such a lie. Besides, he needed to get back on track and find that temple, his Jusenkyo curse needed to end once and for all.

"Ukyo, this is wrong; no matter what he said, you shouldn't have deceived him like that. You should talk to your father and tell him the truth."

"I know it's wrong, okay? But it's the only thing I've got left to do… I'm going to lose everything, Ryoga." Her voice became rough and she covered her face with her hands.

"Ukyo…"

She sniffed, her face still hidden behind her palms. "When I saw you here, I thought it was a miracle, that you somehow… oh, never mind."

He brushed his hands on his pants, uneasy. He'd never seen her cry, and he never knew how to deal with crying girls… especially if it was tough Ukyo.

"Please, don't cry…"

"Shut up; I'm going to be homeless and unemployed tomorrow; I can cry all I want!" She said from behind her hands, stomping her foot on the floor for good measure.

"Uh… I'm sorry…" He got up and turned to the door, since he obviously wouldn't be wanted there anymore, when she sniffed again and cursed.

She'd forgotten the food on the oven and it was starting to burn. She wiped her face hastily and took the takoyaki out, resting it on the countertop. She turned to look at him and frowned when she noticed him standing.

"I think I should better go…" He thumbed towards the door.

"It's okay, you're hungry, you should eat." She tried to sound careless but the underlying sadness and wet eyes betrayed her voice. He watched silently as she wiped her face and then put the buns on the plate with delicacy and handed it to him. He took it hesitantly, his stomach making an embarrassing sound again. She placed her own plate in front of herself and started picking on the food.

"Ryoga…" She started again and he almost smiled, he knew she wouldn't give up that easily. "Please? It's just for the weekend." He shook his head 'no', though he was impressed; Ukyo saying 'please' was something he didn't hear every day. Not to him, anyway. "Pretty please?"

"I can't Ukyo, I'm sorry. Besides, I have to get back on the road."

"You're going to look for that temple you mentioned before?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I've got all my hopes in that place." The legend said the hot spring cured any disease or curse of any kind, and he even talked to some people who'd said they'd been cured, so he needed to find it. They had warned him that it was hidden in the mountains, but he never thought it was hidden that well!

"How long have you been looking for the place?"

"A long time," he blushed; he wasn't telling her he'd been looking for the goddamned place for the last two years. "I think I've been close a couple of times, but with my sense of direction, I can't be sure." He'd left marks, though, to follow his own trail back.

"And you're absolutely sure you'd get cured there?"

He nodded enthusiastically, he was sure!

"If only I could find the goddamned place…"

"Have you thought of asking someone to go with you?"

"Well, yeah, but who? I mean, the logical option would be Ranma, but he'd probably sabotage me and find the place for himself." Ranma was not an option, and he had kept the temple a secret from him. "And there's Mousse, too, but he's back in China…" He didn't truly believe that blind idiot could have been of any help, anyway.

"You know… I could help you find it."

He looked up to her face then and she gave him a sweet smile, a smile he knew too well, the one that said he had walked straight into her trap.

Now her sudden interest made sense, she was just looking for something to trade for his help. And damn if the offer wasn't tempting! He knew he shouldn't have said anything to her. And why had he, anyway? It was like the words had just slipped past his lips without him even noticing!

"Ukyo…"

"It's just for three days, Ryoga, come on! Then we'll go find that place and you'll get rid of the curse!"

"I-I don't know…"

"Think about it! I'll have my restaurant and you'll have your cure! It's a win-win situation!"

Argh! Why did she have to be so convincing? He could feel himself already relenting.

She had always had this sort of power over him; she'd make everything sound so positive and bright, making him think that it'll all work out… until everything went downhill and it was all his fault, for some reason.

Deceiving a person was completely wrong, no matter how ridiculous said person's rules to his daughter were. Besides, what kind of honorable man would do something like that? He was still utterly embarrassed for the whole 'P-chan' ordeal with Akane and he'd sworn he wouldn't do anything like that again.

"Think about it, Ryoga… no more P-chan, ever… and maybe you can get cured of your directional problem too!"

Well, damn; he hadn't thought of that!

Ryoga sighed. It was completely wrong, and it was the stupidest plan she could come up with in their long history of stupid plans, and he knew it would backfire tremendously (of course it would); but he couldn't let her lose everything, not when it was in his hands to avoid it; and he couldn't let the opportunity to find the temple pass him by.

Besides, the prospect of spending three days under a roof, sleeping in a warm bed and with homemade meals was too tempting to refuse.

God help him, he was going to say the words and there would be no coming back. "I think it's a terrible idea and it's completely wrong; but I guess I can help you…"

She peered at him, her suddenly teary eyes taking his awkwardness up a notch.

"Seriously?" He nodded. "You promise?"

"Y-yes."

She wiped the tears off of her face and ran up to him, kneeling between his legs and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Ryoga, you have no idea what this means to me!"

His whole body froze at the sudden contact; she was pressing her entire body to his and burrowing her nose in the crook of his neck; they had never, ever been this close before and he could feel the blush spreading all over him. Her little frame shook with happy laughter, her hot breath tickling his neck, sending him into hyperventilating mode.

"O-okay…" Was all he could say, patting her back in a pathetic attempt to calm her effusiveness.

"I'm serious! This means everything to me!" She pushed his shoulders away and stared directly into his eyes. "I promise I'll find the temple for you…"

"O-okay. Just stop crying, please."

"They're happy tears now," she chuckled, wiping her face with her palms.

"Oh… So, what now?" He asked, not sure of what to do, trying to ignore the funny sensations having her kneeling between his legs caused.

"Let's start by taking your things upstairs…"

* * *

Ukyo couldn't believe her luck as she guided the lost boy to the guestroom. She'd been so desolated when he'd said no; seeing him in town after having accepted her fate had been a huge relief, but when he'd said he wasn't helping her it'd been like falling into that hopeless pit all over again. Thank God he decided to change his mind.

He followed her into the room and started to look around.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," she said and he dropped the backpack next to the bed. She noticed his tired face and dirty clothes. "Would you like to take a shower?"

"S-sure…" He bent down and retrieved a set of clean clothes from his backpack.

"Follow me," she led him to the bathroom and handed him a towel.

Ukyo busied herself with tidying up the room, mopping the floor and dusting off the furniture. She was finishing making the bed with clean sheets when he returned to the guestroom.

"I'm sorry if all this seems a little crazy, but it's the only thing I could think of."

"It does sound crazy," Ryoga pointed out and she glared at him.

"You just agreed to go through with it!"

"Yes, but I didn't say I think it will work out; quite the opposite, in fact."

"Then why are you even doing this?"

"I really want to find that temple," he shrugged.

"Well, it will work out if we do our best and don't screw it up."

Ryoga snorted, "We always screw your plans up, Ukyo."

She could feel herself losing her patience already.

"Look, if you're having second thoughts…"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious, and I don't want you spatulating my head when all goes to hell, 'cause that's bound to happen."

"I won't, because it will work out just fine."

"Promise me."

She sighed, "I promise I won't hit you with my spatula if anything goes wrong. Happy now?"

"It's a start," he said, scratching the back of his head; "so, what do I have to do?"

She stopped; she hadn't actually thought about past the part of asking him.

"Uh… I don't know."

"You don't know?!" He repeated, scandalized.

"I haven't thought this through! I never thought I'd find you, and then I never thought you'd say yes!"

"Oh my God…" Ryoga sat on the bed, bent down and covered his head with his arms. "This is the worst plan you've ever come up with, and it's not even a proper plan!"

"H-hey!"

"I'm just saying that you should have thought this better, Ukyo." He lifted his face and looked back at her. "I gave you my word, and I'm doing it, but only if you're sure. You still have a chance to back away."

"No, we're not backing away." She said firmly. "We're doing this."

He was there for a reason; whether it was a sign, a miracle, or whatever you want to call it, he was there. She couldn't let this opportunity pass by without trying.

She had to try.

* * *

Hello! Second chapter up! I hope you're all enjoying the beginning of the story, I'll try to update regularly from now on. Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter, I'm thrilled that you're eager to read a new story from me; I'm eager to write it, too. So keep reading!

Hugs! =D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Ukyo asked as they climbed the stairs, calling it a night. Ryoga looked ready to collapse.

They had spent the whole afternoon and evening trying to get to know each other. It was an obvious thing to do, considering they had been supposedly together for over a year. The smallest details could make all the difference. She had prepared a plan that afternoon, she'd written down the story she had told her dad to the smallest detail for him to memorize, along with information about herself, the restaurant, and her father.

He nodded, clutching the notebook to his chest. She opened the guestroom's door and stepped aside for him to enter.

"Okay, if you need anything, that's my bedroom," she pointed to the door right in front of the guestroom, "and that's the bathroom," she pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "but you already know that."

"Got it." He nodded, scratching the back of his head, "So, um, I guess I'll just go to sleep."

"Yeah," she nodded too, fidgeting her feet; "I just wanted to say thank you again…" she added shyly.

"No problem," he dismissed, "it's just a couple of days and then we'll never mention this again…" he said uncomfortably.

"Right, it'll be just a funny memory."

"Right…"

"So, uh, good night!"

"G-good night."

He slid the door closed as she darted to her room, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had never spent so much time with the lost boy without including a lot of yelling and spatulating, and especially not getting to know each other.

Okay, so maybe there hadbeen some hitting and name-calling, but still…

She changed into her nightdress and tucked in bed, sighing when her tired body started to relax for the first time since she had received her father's call. She couldn't believe she'd been so lucky! Ryoga couldn't have appeared in a more perfect time, and he had agreed to help her! Of course, she would have to close the Ucchan's for a while and make a little trip with him to find that goddamned place, but that didn't matter now.

All that mattered was that the lost boy was safely tucked in her guestroom's bed, exactly where her father would be sleeping tomorr—

Ukyo sat up abruptly when she realized exactly what that meant.

She had been supposedly engaged for a year now, and that meant her 'fiancé' would obviously have been sleeping in _her_ room all this time. She couldn't just let Ryoga sleep in his sleeping bag or the couch once her father arrived!

And of course, how suspicious would it be that her 'fiancé's' clothes were constantly packed? Sure, she could say he was leaving on another training trip after her dad was gone, but how would she explain that those were his _only_ belongings?

Ryoga had been right; she hadn't thought this through well!

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap…_

She would need to get up early tomorrow, forget about opening the restaurant for breakfast and take the lost boy to his house to gather some of his things and scatter them around the apartment. The guy had been living with her for over a year for her father; it would be highly suspicious that there was nothing of his around.

As for the other matter…

Ukyo took a deep breath and held it. Ryoga was going to freak out. Hopefully his cure was more important to him that such a moral dilemma as to sharing a room with a single girl and he won't spill the beans the minute he sees her father. Although, knowing Ryoga, it would take her a lot of time to convince him, something she didn't have… maybe she shouldn't say anything and just hit him unconscious and take him to her room at bedtime?

Ukyo sighed, what would her dad say about _that_?

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was the third time she knocked on the door and she couldn't wait any more.

"Ryoga, wake up!" She slid the door open and hurried to the bed. "We need to hurry! Come on!"

She had woken up around six, got showered at lightning speed and now tried to drag a still sleeping Ryoga out of bed, clad in only a towel.

He mumbled something unintelligible and hid his head under the pillow.

"Ryoga, come on!" She pushed his back and when he didn't even move, she pulled the covers off the bed and flipped the pillow off his head. "Ryoga!" She tugged at his arm and pulled him upwards.

"What? Ukyo? What time is it?" He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his face while she dragged him out of the bed and to the bathroom.

"Time to get a shower and get dressed, you jackass, hurry up!"

She pushed him inside the bathroom, turned the hot water on and she was about to flip the curtain open when she realized what she was doing.

"Uh…" She looked up to his face and noticed he was now wide awake and looking at her with wide, astonished eyes; a full blush on his face. She realized what the situation looked like with her having just a towel wrapped around her body and him just in his sleeping shorts, both inside the bathroom and the shower running.

She pressed the towel with both hands tightly to her chest, feeling exposed, and the boy clamped his nose when his eyes darted to that area.

"Just get in the goddamned shower!"

She yelled, more embarrassed than anything, and this seemed to set him into motion.

"O-okay, okay!"

"And get your mind out of the gutter, jackass!" She shouted to the closed door for good measure.

Ukyo stomped back to her room, got dressed, carried the idiot's backpack to the bathroom so he could get dressed there, and went downstairs to fix a quick breakfast.

"Oh my God, it's almost seven and that jackass is taking so long…"

She needed to be back home by eleven if she wanted to make it in time for lunch crowd, and she still had to set up the apartment for her father, who was probably coming around two or three in the afternoon.

"Ryoooooooga!" She yelled at the base of the stairs.

"What?" He said from behind her, making her jump in the air with her hair sticking out.

"You jackass! When did you get down here?" She hadn't noticed him! He merely shrugged. "Doesn't matter, just sit down and eat so we can go!"

She pushed his back to guide him to the table and made him sit down.

"Where are we going?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"To your house, we need to get you as much clothes as we can."

"Why?"

"You are supposed to have been living with me for over a year, and you just have a little backpack. Doesn't that seem a bit suspicious?"

"Oh," he nodded. "There are two problems, though."

She stopped chewing. "What are those?"

"One: do you know where I live?"

"Um… no."

"Then we can't go, it'll take me forever to find my house. And two, I don't think there'll be anything that fits me there anymore, anyway."

"Oh…" Well, she hadn't thought of that, either. "Okay, change of plans: we're going to the mall."

"Okay, I guess I could use some new clothes…"

She was thinking along the lines of filling half of her wardrobe with his clothes, actually, but he didn't need to know that.

They finished breakfast and started their way to the mall, hoping it would be open so early in the morning.

By the time they got there, though, its opening schedule hadn't been a problem.

"I can't believe it took us forty-five minutes to get here when it's only a ten minutes' walk! I had to go after you every time you took off only God knows where!"

Ryoga bristled, his face reddening. "I'm s-sorry, next time you should just put me on a leash!"

"Maybe I will!"

He crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his feet, looking both embarrassed and angry.

The chef pinched the bridge of her nose, already losing the last bit of patience she had for that day. Why this boy got so well on her nerves was beyond her.

"Okay, let's just calm down and focus on the plan. Let's get you some new clothes and go back before you get lost and everything goes down the toilet."

"Fine." He grumbled, making no move to keep walking.

Ukyo lifted her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes, sticking his hand out for her to take with a deeper blush on his cheeks. Her lips twitched but she refused to smile. She took his hand and started dragging him along, tugging slightly when he seemed to start wandering off and keeping him right behind her.

"I feel like a toddler." He mumbled annoyingly, low enough so she wasn't supposed to hear, but she did anyway and this time she had to laugh.

"An oversized, directionally impaired toddler I'd said."

She didn't need to turn around to know he was glaring daggers at her nape.

"Maybe I'll get you an onesie," she taunted, laughter bubbling up in her throat when an image of grown Ryoga wearing one of those things assaulted her mind. It didn't help that the garment had little black pigs all over it.

He sputtered something unintelligible, and she turned to face him; he looked even redder, if that was possible.

"I wouldn't be dragging you if you could just keep walking beside me without wandering off."

"It's not my fault…" he mumbled embarrassedly, looking away. Her anger deflated and she noticed just how hard she was holding his hand. She'd been so focused on the situation she hadn't realized she was taking all her frustration on him.

Her grasp softened a bit and she gave him a little squeeze.

"You're right, you _are_ helping me here and I shouldn't be such a bitch to you…"

Ryoga just shrugged, looking anywhere but at her, pursing his lips.

She couldn't believe she was about to say those words, but she needed him to keep focused on the plan and not grumbling and sulking all day long.

"I'm sorry…" She drawled, her cheeks heating up.

"What was that?" He gaped incredulously at her.

Argh! The jackass!

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" She repeated reluctantly.

"O-okay..."

"Can we just get back to the plan?"

He gave her a curt nod, his hand wrapping securely around hers. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ryoga watched as Ukyo tucked all his new clothes inside the wardrobe, scratching his arm absentmindedly. He still felt ashamed of what had happened earlier, but after a day and a half of putting up with her patronizing remarks, name-calling and physical abuse, it had been pleasant to have her apologizing. He couldn't recall the last time she had, if she had ever.

Now, though, he was curiously wondering why she was tucking all his clothes in _her_ wardrobe instead of the one in the guestroom.

"Um, Ukyo?"

She jumped, placing a hand on her chest, and then turned around.

"Goddamn it Ryoga, stop doing that!"

Doing what? He'd been standing by the door for a while now; he'd supposed she'd known he was there. Interesting.

"I was wondering… why are you putting away all my clothes here?"

The blush exploded on her face like a drop of red paint on porcelain.

"Uh…, I was hoping we'd get to deal with this later…"

"Deal with what?"

Ukyo blushing and fidgeting around was definitely something that couldn't bode well.

"You see… my dad thinks we've been living together for a year now."

"Yeah, you kinda said that before."

She nibbled her thumbnail. "And what he's gonna think if my fiancé's staying in the guestroom…?"

"Well…" He stopped short when he realized _exactly_ what she meant. His face burst into flames. "You c-can't p-possibly mean… I d-don't, I m-mean…"

"Relax, you jackass! It's nothing like that! You have your sleeping bag, don't you?!"

"Well, y-yeah, b-but…"

"We'll just hide it under the bed, and you can sleep between the bed and the wall, that way if my dad happens to come in he won't notice it."

"B-but still…"

"We're not going to sleep together, you big idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

She turned around and started putting his clothes away again. He supposed she was right, after all, Mr. Kuonji wouldn't have expected her daughter to have her fiancé in another room, what with living alone and all; and she had clarified that they wouldn't be sleeping together (of course not! What had he been thinking?), but they would be still sharing a room and he would see her going to bed in her pajamas and she'd be sleeping right next to him…

The fact that she was still blushing wasn't helping, either.

Thank God it was only for two nights. Just for two nights…

* * *

I love the word 'spatulating', even if it's not a real word, lol. Thank you for reading and reviewing =D


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

The moment for Mr. Kuonji to arrive was nearing and Ukyo was a wrecking ball of nerves. She had decided not to open up that day since, judging by her nervous state, she would've probably ended up burning the place down. She checked the guestroom once more and climbed down the stairs, looking for the lost boy to go over their plan one last time.

Ukyo found her 'fiancé' sitting on the couch, with his elbows resting on his knees and his head between his hands.

"Ryoga?" She called softly, yet he jumped two feet in the air. "It's just me, you jackass!"

"S-sorry," he stood up, rubbing his chest. "I'm a bit nervous. Do you think he'll buy it? What if he doesn't? What if he knows we're not really engaged? Your dad is going to kill me if he finds out!"

Ryoga started hyperventilating, pacing back and forth.

"Everything will work out if we keep calm and follow the plan."

"B-but what if he asks questions I don't know the answer of? What if he notices something's going on? What-"

"Cut it out! He won't find out unless you keep freaking out!"

"B-but…"

"Stop! You have read the notebook I've given you, right?"

"Yes!" He breathed out, fisting his hands.

"Okay, there's all you need to know about me and, uh, _us_ , so stop worrying…" She sighed, and then something occurred to her. "Hey, let's have a safe word."

"Safe word?" He stopped his frantic pacing and looked curiously at her.

"Yeah, a safe word; something you say when you feel overpowered by the situation, so I can help you. Would that help?" He nodded vigorously. "Okay, what word would it be?"

"I-I don't know..."

"It's gotta be something we remember easily… something fast…" A word snuck up in her mind and she laughed out loud, "I got it! 'Onesie'!"

Ryoga's face was a poem.

"Are you kidding?"

"Hey, if you want a safe word, it's gotta be that one."

"Fine… whatever it helps to go through with this."

"Okay, now, take a deep breath…" He did as he was told. "Let it out slowly… that's right… keep breathing slowly… and now we wait for my dad and pretend we're madly in love with each other… Stop blushing, you idiot!"

"S-sorry…"

"My dad knows you're shy, okay? But it would be too suspicious if you keep blushing like a tomato at the mere mention of you and me together, so try to control yourself!"

"I'm trying!"

"Ryoga," she stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders, looking straight into his eyes, "just think about the cure for your curse. We're doing this for you too, remember that."

He nodded, "Right, you're right..."

"All you have to do is stick to the plan and pretend that we're a happy couple… and for the love of God, stop blushing!"

* * *

The moment her father pulled the car over in front of her restaurant, she started hyperventilating.

"Stop it, Ukyo. You're making me even more nervous!"

Ryoga stood beside her, looking through the open street door that led to her apartment. She knew he was a ball of nerves and prayed to the heavens that he wouldn't screw up.

She nodded, composing herself.

"Let's try to stay calm, alright? It's obvious that you'd be a bit nervous about meeting my father, but try not to look so skittish. Just, act normal, okay? We can do this."

"Easier said than done…" He muttered.

She was smiling when her father reached the door, and she jumped into the man's arms. In spite of everything, she had really missed him.

"Dad, welcome!"

Her father chuckled as he lifted her feet off the floor in a bear hug.

"Hey there, little girl," the man patted her back fondly. He deposited her back on the floor and nodded curiously to the hallway. "And who is this?"

She gestured Ryoga to come closer, and the boy walked stiffly up to them, blushing like mad.

"Dad, this is Hibiki Ryoga, my fiancé."

"N-nice to m-meet you, sir;" Ryoga bowed respectfully; and she noticed her father sputtering before bowing as well.

"It's nice to meet you too, young man!" Her father exclaimed with a large amount of surprise and delight that didn't go unnoticed by her. He extended his hand and Ryoga took it hesitantly. "I'm Kuonji Takeo, but you already know that." Her father smiled.

"O-of course," the boy nodded, having learned his name the day before.

"So, how was your trip, dad?" She asked while leading him to the little kitchen, which was also her dining room.

"Tiresome," the man replied with a sigh.

"Would you like some tea?" Takeo nodded, sitting on a chair, smiling broadly to the fanged boy.

"I'm a bit excited that you're here and I finally got to meet you. Every time I came or called, you happened to be on a training trip!" The man turned to his daughter. "I mean, I was actually starting to believe he didn't exist!" Takeo guffawed, and the 'couple' let out a nervous laugh.

"T-that's funny, dad!" Ukyo stuttered, sharing a nervous look with the boy, wondering not for the first time if she was doing the right thing…

* * *

Ryoga took a sip of his cup, trying to control the trembling of his hand. Mr. Kuonji had been chatting amicably with his daughter and him for the last half an hour, thankfully not making any uncomfortable questions, and he was starting to relax.

It wasn't _that hard_ to pretend that Ukyo and he were engaged, after all; now that she was being (or pretending to be) nice to him in front of her father.

He could do this. He had pretended to be a pet pig once before, and no one ever noticed. Okay, so he had changed forms back then, and keeping the secret had been a torture, but this was all the same; all he had to do was to pretend he was someone else… even if that someone else was also himself.

He'd spent the night before reading the notebook over and over again, and he had practically memorized it. He knew everything about Ukyo's past, her family, her business… and their fake relationship. She had made quite an effort in that part, he noted. She had somehow turned her fake fiancé into a character, and he just had to play the role.

 _Yup, piece of cake,_ he thought ironically, cursing his luck.

Only Ukyo would come up with that kind of plan… and only _he_ would go along with it.

He darted a glance in her direction; she had a cup between her hands, halfway to her mouth as she laughed at something her father had said, her cheeks bunched and her blue eyes sparkling. She was actually kind of cute when she laughed like that.

He felt his cheeks heating up at such thought and took a deep breath surreptitiously, trying to control his damn shyness. He'd been quite surprised when he met her at the market; amazed at the changed that had overcome her. She had stop dressing as a boy, and she seemed to behave more ladylike, as well. It was quite a nice change, he had to admit.

He jumped when Ukyo kicked his shin under the table. He glared at her, but she looked like she was expecting him to say something. "Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"Dad was asking you about your training, _honey._ "

Was he? Ryoga looked at the man and smiled apologetically, he was staring expectantly at him.

"I'm curious about your fighting style, boy. Ukyo told me you have mastered two very powerful techniques; I would like to see them in action someday. My daughter says you're a very strong and skilled martial artist."

"Well…" He couldn't control the blush this time. She really had said those things about him? "S-sure…" He nodded, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Great! Well kids, I'm going to take a nap; I need to recharge my batteries after that long trip." He chuckled, standing up. "Nice meeting you, son-in-law!" Takeo laughed, patting the boy's back with enthusiasm.

Ryoga watched the man climb the stairs and then turned to the girl sitting next to him. She was nibbling her thumbnail, and was she blushing?

"That went way much better than I'd thought," she said with relief.

"Strong and skilled?" He asked with an eyebrow up, and he lifted the other when her blush deepened.

"Somehow, calling my fiancé 'slow and scatterbrained' didn't seem fit at the moment." She countered, standing up and taking the cups to the sink.

"I'm not slow!" He protested, and she smirked.

"Funny you didn't say 'or scatterbrained';" she retorted.

"I admit I get lost in thought sometimes, but no, I'm not scatterbrained either." He humphed.

"Whatever you say, Hibiki. As long as you stay focused on our plan and don't get too lost in thought that you can't find your way back… you already do that physically."

He sighed, and here he had thought she would start being nicer to him. Apparently, that treatment was only worth in her father's company.

* * *

Ukyo finished making dinner and walked towards the back door leading to the little backyard, where the lost boy had just finished mowing the lawn. She had to admit it was nice having someone around who could help her with the apartment's chores. Besides, it had kept him busy; her father had slept practically the whole afternoon and he'd been hovering around the apartment, getting on her nerves.

"Ryoga, dinner's ready!" He turned around, rake in hand, and legs covered with grass. The sight was so domestic it threw her off balance. She cleared her throat. "Go change your clothes first."

"Yes, ma'am;" he replied with a sneer as he stomped his feet to shake the blades off and entered the kitchen.

"Hurry up, you jackass, I'm hungry;" she prodded, though there wasn't as much annoyance in her voice as she would've wanted to, still a bit shaken up for some reason. He mumbled something under his breath and climbed the stairs, leaving her alone, leaning on the doorway.

She had just finished setting the table when her father came down. He sat on a chair and smiled widely at her, smelling the air.

"That smells delicious," Takeo said.

"Thanks dad."

She stirred the pot and turned the stove off.

"Ukyo, honey, I don't mean to pry but, is it your day off today? I mean, it's Friday, after all."

She froze, not daring to turn around. Her father had always had this way with words; he made it sound like he was just suggesting something when he was actually scolding her. And she knew he wasn't fond of days off, either, in spite of how much she needed one; but she needed to keep playing by his rules if she wanted to prove herself worthy of the trade.

"No, I don't have a day off, but today I wanted to leave Ucchan's closed to be with you, dad."

She chewed her thumbnail while she pretended to be busy cleaning up the countertop. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but her dad seemed to be always looking for something that would prove that she wasn't ready to take on his business.

"I see… that's very considerate of you, sweetheart."

"I'll open tomorrow morning to compensate." She smiled, slightly turning to face him, and saw him grimacing.

"Oh, you mean you don't usually open on Saturday mornings?"

No, she didn't; she just opened for dinner on Saturdays and for lunch on Sundays; but perhaps she should make an exception that weekend.

She was about to retort when Ryoga came down, "That smells wonderful," he commented hungrily as he took a seat on the round table, Takeo's eyes settling on him, and she sent him a grateful smile. He had unconsciously taken the spotlight off her.

"My daughter is a great cook, not just an okonomiyaki chef, but you surely already know that."

"O-of course…" he smiled tentatively. "She makes an awesome Takoyaki." The boy added as an afterthought.

Ukyo took the pot to the table and started serving the plates, smiling at the fanged boy for the compliment.

"I would love to take a look at your books tonight, Ukyo;" Takeo commented cheerily while they ate.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure… But, um, why don't I show you tomorrow?"

Shit! She had been so busy worrying about her situation with Ryoga that she had forgotten about the books!

"Okay," her father smiled, albeit a bit forced. She smiled back at him and focused on her food, letting Ryoga get all the attention from the older chef as he asked questions about his training trips. He seemed to be doing a lot better now that they were talking about a comfortable topic for him, he didn't even stutter once and he hadn't blushed, either. Hope started blooming in her chest; if Ryoga kept behaving like that, they might succeed and her father would leave at Sunday night with his wish fulfilled.

All she had to do now was survive the weekend…

* * *

Ukyo's dad has finally arrived! What do you think of this chapter?

James Birdsong, Kana, Jhotenko, triangle3side, Konni1, Hasumi-Chan, SithKnight-Galen, ShizaAssassian316, Soul Raider 116, Baitdcat, Linkgold64, , Triton, Diego, elli-sofia, and other guests: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're liking this fic so far! Sorry I couldn't answer to each review like I normally do, I haven't had time, but know that I've read all of them. Your encouragement is always welcomed! Thank you! =D

Big hugs to all of you!

Anya.


	5. Chapter 5

SHOOTING STAR.

CHAPTER FIVE.

The moment he'd been dreading all day had finally arrived.

Ukyo was already upstairs, getting ready for bed. He had offered to do the dishes, since he'd been too nervous and needed a distraction once Mr. Kuonji decided to call it a night. The man had kept him focused on playing his role and trying to win his approval; and he'd been terrified of screwing Ukyo's plan up. But there was a more terrifying prospect in his mind now.

After he finished putting everything away, he checked the door and turned the lights off.

He went straight to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, brushed his teeth again, organized the cabinet, stashed the towels by color, cleaned the already spotless toilet, counted the tiles on the walls, washed his face a couple of times more and sighed in resignation when he decided he should just go through with it or he'd spend the night in the bathroom.

He slid the bedroom's door open, half hoping she would be asleep already, and took a hesitant step forward.

She was sitting on the middle of the bed, with a bunch of papers scattered around. She didn't even acknowledge him as he slid the door closed and walked around the bed. His sleeping bag waited open and ready for him on a futon, with a fluffy pillow and clean beddings that were not his.

He smiled at her attempt to make him feel comfortable, but his level of uneasiness escalated another notch.

He tried hard to ignore the fact that she was wearing just a modest cotton nightdress and sat on his sleeping-bag. "W-what are you doing?"

"Numbers," she mumbled as she scribbled down on a notepad, while checking on different papers.

Her thighs were peeking out the hem of the short nightdress, both legs curled gracefully at her side, and he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked…

He brushed a hand across his face, shaking his head slightly; what the hell was he thinking?! He was about to go to sleep in the same room as this girl! He shouldn't be regarding her like that!

"Are you okay?"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him jump.

"Uh, y-yeah, just a l-little tired…"

"I'm almost done here; go to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay," he nodded, standing up and walking to the wardrobe to retrieve his sleeping clothes.

It was an interesting sight, he mused, having his clothes so neatly stashed beside a girl's in her wardrobe. He had to admit Ukyo had picked nice things for him, probably because she had been dressing as a boy for so long. She hadn't even asked him his size; just a look over and she'd known, since everything fit him perfectly.

After a quick trip back to the bathroom to change his clothes, he got into his sleeping bag, trying to ignore the other presence in the room. The main light went out, leaving the room bathed in the soft glow of the night lamp. The softness of the sheets and comfortableness of the futon relieved the tension of his muscles, his body sagging with tiredness. It had been a very stressful day, to say the least; but now he could just lie down and close his eyes and…

"Ryoga?"

Her voice, shy and uncertain, sent an electric shock throughout all of him, like a thousand needles pricking at him in different places at the same time. He pried his eyes open and saw her leaning on the edge of the bed.

"Y-yes?"

"Is it comfortable?"

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Was lying down in his sleeping bag on a soft futon and clean sheets comfortable? Yes, definitely. Was lying down in his sleeping bag with her so close that he could hear her breathing and every little move she made comfortable? Not so much.

He watched her smile a little, resting on her elbows with her hair sprawled around her shoulders and one of the spaghetti straps of the nightdress fallen off, and he'd come to appreciate how feminine she could look without her even noticing.

He had to admit she was rather attractive when she wasn't being a violent tomboy.

Her small smile became a full smirk, "You do realize I'll kill you if you try anything, right?"

And there it was, the little threatening monster. He narrowed his eyes at her, blushing like mad.

She didn't wait for a response; she just rolled to her side and faced the wardrobe, whispering a soft 'good night'.

The night lamp went off as well, submitting the room in darkness. Her breathing became slower as she drifted to peaceful slumber, and he just laid there, listening to that rhythmic sound, lulling him into oblivion as he tried to ignore the furious thumping of his heart.

The last coherent thought he recalled was that it wasn't so bad to fall asleep in her room, after all…

* * *

Lunch rush had been crazy, to say the least. Costumers have been surprised that 'Ucchan's' had been open on a Saturday noon, and everyone around Nerima had seemed to agree on having lunch at her restaurant that day.

She wasn't complaining, though; working had kept both her and Ryoga busy and her father off their backs for the first half of the day. She had put her fake fiancé in charge of the cash box, that way he would stay put and not wander off to Okinawa. Luckily he had gotten the hang of it quite fast, and her dad hadn't seemed to notice it'd been his first time.

She rested her hands on her hips and bent backwards, stretching. It was almost three in the afternoon and her sore muscles screamed for a shower and a nap, but she still had to do the dishes and straighten up the place for dinner time. She needed to have everything ready before eight.

"Ukyo, I'm done here." Ryoga announced tiredly, having finished counting the profits and stashing the money on different piles.

"I'm going to put this away and clean up. You can take a nap or have some rest since I dragged you out of bed so early…"

"Okay…"He nodded, walking to the apartment.

After she finished cleaning up the grill, straightening up the tables and mopping the floor, she was pleasantly surprised when she found the dishes done in her little and spotless kitchen, ready for dinner rush.

She knew it hadn't been her dad, since the man had claimed himself eager to spend the afternoon lazing around in front of the TV after lunch rush. He had seemed quite pleased with her restaurant's management, easing a huge weight off her shoulders. Besides, Ryoga had done the dishes the night before as well.

The pretty chef smiled at the gesture; she knew that he was an attentive, considerate boy, as he'd proven to be towards Akane when wooing her, but she'd never expected him to be that way towards her, especially with the way she treated him sometimes… well, most of the time.

Ukyo stifled a giggle when she reached the living-room. Her father sat on the large couch, watching TV. Ryoga had seemed to intend that, but now he was sprawled on one end of the couch, snoring softly.

"I asked him to watch TV with me… He didn't last ten minutes," Takeo chuckled softly.

"I've kept him on his toes since he came here on Thursday, he deserves a little rest."

"He was on another training trip?" Her father asked curiously. Ukyo just nodded, cursing herself for her little slip. She had to be more careful around her dad. "He seems to be gone quite often, to be honest, honey." He murmured.

She just pressed her lips, covering the boy with a blanket. She hadn't told her father about his problems with directions, or his curse, for that matter. She didn't think he would've approved of him as easily if he'd known those little details.

"He's staying now." She replied softly, suddenly feeling the urge to defend him.

"Good, he seems to be quite helpful around here."

"He is, dad; but he's still a martial artist." She reminded him carefully.

Her father nodded and said nothing else, focusing his attention on the TV again. He patted the spot between him and her fake fiancé and she smiled.

Ukyo sat, letting her body sag on the couch with the pleasure of having a little time to laze around until dinner time. Ryoga made a contented sound and snuggled under the blanket, making her giggle. She glanced at her dad, who shared an amused smile with her before half-closing his eyes, his head dropping on the back of the couch.

When her father started snoring as well, she snatched the remote from his lap and surfed through channels.

She found a movie and leaned back, making herself comfortable.

It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep as well…

* * *

Ukyo stretched luxuriously on the large couch, her muscles clenching and unclenching with pleasure. She felt rested and fresh, ready to face dinner crowd; which reminded her…

She looked around, noticing she was alone on the couch, under the blanket she had covered Ryoga with before and the TV off. Where was everybody?

She looked at her wristwatch and bolted upright, it was almost eight!

Flinging her legs off the couch, she stumbled upstairs, washed her face and brushed her teeth, changed into a fresh jacket and ran downstairs.

She was pulling her hair up in a ponytail when she reached the kitchen door leading to the restaurant and froze. The sound of the batter on the grill reached her ears; along with a soft murmur of costumers coming in.

It was barely eight and the restaurant was open and crowding slowly.

Ukyo stuck her head out the door, staring at her father taking charge of the grill and Ryoga sitting at the cash box as he'd done earlier that day. They were talking about something, Takeo speaking in hushed tones while Ryoga listened and nodded his head every now and then, looking like he was ready to bolt through the door. It was time to go in his rescue.

She stepped into the restaurant and walked behind the grill, stopping next to her 'fiancé', and her father hushed. She instantly knew he'd been talking about her.

"You didn't wake me up," she scolded softly to the young man.

This made his cheeks go instantly red for some reason and he avoided her gaze.

"Um, your dad said you could use some rest…" He looked down at the countertop and started fiddling with a pen. Ukyo just blinked, wondering what had gotten him even more nervous.

"Okay…"

Her father started two more orders with practiced ease and smiled at her.

"You take a break, Ukyo; I'll be in charge of the grill tonight… if that's okay?"

"Uh, sure, dad…" She shrugged; if the man decided to leave her off the hook for the night instead of watching her work from behind her back like a hawk, she wasn't complaining.

"Good. You two should go watch a movie or something, I don't know; spend some quality time together. I bet you haven't had an evening alone in a long time, eh?" Takeo winked at her and laughed, returning his attention to the grill.

Ryoga's back straightened up in shock, and he darted a desperate look towards her way.

 _What in the world…?_

That jackass, it wasn't as if they were going to _truly_ spend some quality time together!

"Are you sure?"

"Honey, I've been taking care of things on my own for a long time. Go." He dismissed with a hand gesture, never looking back.

"Um, okay… Come on, _sugar_." She nodded to the kitchen's door and walked back to her apartment, Ryoga following her.

Once they were out of earshot, she turned to face him and could have laughed at the look of pure terror on his face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Her voice trembled with annoyance.

"N-nothing…"

Ukyo couldn't help it; she had to roll her eyes. This boy's shyness was just too much sometimes.

"Look, just because my dad thinks we're a couple doesn't mean we have to do, uh, whatever couples do, alright?"

"I-I know."

"Okay." She frowned, what was the big deal, then? "So, would you like to watch a movie or something?"

His eyes snapped towards the couch and back at her, wider than before, and his face turned pale.

"A movie?" He squeaked, and she had to wonder if the guy was wrong in the head.

Ukyo pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I've hit you on the head too many times…" She murmured hastily.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea." He said in a more composed voice, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?"

"I could use some training…" He said in a tired voice, brushing his face with his palms. She brightened up; now that was something they could do, alright!

"Great; let me change my clothes first. I'll be right back!" She bolted upstairs, excited that she was going to blow off some steam. It had been a while since she trained, and she never had a partner around.

She hadn't been lying when she told her father that Ryoga was a very strong and skilled martial artist. If there was something she respected about him, it was his devotion to martial arts. Something she herself would love to have, if she wasn't such a busy girl.

Hopefully Ryoga wasn't one of those 'no hitting girls' idiots, or she was going to teach him a lesson the hard way.

With not a small amount of excitement, she changed into her training clothes and got ready for a training session with her 'fiancé'.

* * *

Ryoga stood exactly where Ukyo had left him, staring at nothing, wondering how the situation had turned so complicated in such a short amount of time.

When he'd said he'd wanted to train, he'd meant alone. He needed the workout, to distract his mind from the confusing thoughts he'd been having that evening.

Waking up on the couch, with Ukyo tucked under the cover with him and snuggling close to him, one of her hands resting on his stomach and her nose and lips brushing against the side of his neck, had been terrifying… and admittedly, kind of nice.

Thankfully her dad had been already gone by then; it wasn't as if they had been doing something impudent, and they were supposed to be engaged, but he knew the truth and being caught in such situation wasn't something he was looking forward to.

That was why he had freaked out when Ukyo suggested a movie. He might be twenty now, but due to his lifestyle he still wasn't accustomed to relating with girls and still didn't know how to deal with them.

It hadn't helped having her father talking to him about her and how happy he was that Ryoga was in her life and how good and beautiful and wonderful his daughter was. At least the man had done all the talking; he didn't know what could have gotten out of his mouth if he'd dared to pronounce more than two words at once in his frantic state of mind.

The best thing to do was to keep away from her until he cleared his head, avoiding anything that might turn into some kind of accidental physical contact.

But there he was now, about to train with her.

She came back wearing a pair of loose jogging pants and a muscle shirt, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Ready?"

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Ryoga followed the girl to the backyard, where the sun was still setting, tinting the sky in orange hues.

"Okay, let's start!" She clapped her hands and rubbed them together expectantly, yet he made no move.

"How about a little warm up first?" He suggested and started moving his arms around. She followed suit, taking a few steps closer to him.

She stretched her limbs gracefully, and bent over and back, warming up her entire body.

"I'm ready," she announced, bouncing on her heels. He cringed at her enthusiasm; the little thing seemed ready to tear down a whole building.

Ryoga took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders and prepared himself. Better to get over with it already.

"Okay, come on." He assumed a fighting stance and waited for her to attack.

Ukyo flung herself at him, punching and kicking, delivering surprisingly hard blows; the girl was strong without her spatula as well. He kept dodging and blocking, until he jumped behind her and she spun around a second too late, leaving her side exposed. He took a step back, waiting for her to come back at him, but she just frowned.

"What are you doing?" She snapped.

"What?"

"You had an opening right there, but you just jumped back."

Ryoga shrugged; he wasn't hitting her if he could avoid it.

"Please, don't tell me you follow that stupid 'no hitting girls' rule Ranchan does."

"It just doesn't seem right," he protested.

"How do you expect me to respect you as a martial artist if you can't have a decent spar with me?" She countered back.

"H-hey! That's not fair!"

"Then fight back!"

"I can't!" He _did_ follow the 'no hitting girls' rule.

She crossed her arms and looked defiantly at him, "Listen, I can take it, okay? I'm a martial artist Ryoga, I can take down any guy as much as you do."

"I've noticed," he muttered humorlessly, having found himself under her spatula way too many times.

"Then what's the problem?"

He placed his hands on his hips and looked down, shaking his head. Ukyo growled in frustration.

"Can you at least _try_?" She growled again, stomping a foot on the ground much like a child would; and then, after a long sigh, she seemed to change her strategy to a more effective one: "Please, Ryoga?"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, hating himself for being so weak against her newly discovered pleading tactics. Not that he liked the old ones, though. He definitely didn't miss being threatened, hit or dragged into doing something.

"I guess I could try…" He sighed, rolling his shoulders and assuming a fighting stance.

He didn't know how much time passed before they collapsed on the ground with heavy pants and covered in sweat. The stars were bright that night, and the moon was full, illuminating the backyard as he rested his back on the soft grass he had mowed the day before.

It turned out that he hadn't had to avoid hitting her, after all, since she gave him a good run for his money; and he had admittedly enjoyed the sparring session once he let his mind concentrate on the exercise instead of thinking about her proximity.

She suddenly laughed and he turned his face to her, lying on her back at arm's length, looking at the sky with a grin on her face.

"What?" He asked, taking a deep breath and enjoying the early summer breeze.

"Nothing, I just…" She shook her head, the smile widening. "I was looking at the stars three nights ago and…"

She trailed off and he waited, wondering what she was talking about; but she said nothing else. She turned to face him then, her eyes sparkling with merriment, and the thought of how cute she looked like that snuck up in his mind.

He really needed to stop thinking such things about her.

"Thank you for this…"

"It's okay, I needed the workout too."

She grew serious then.

"No, I mean, for helping me out. You really didn't have to do it, and yet here you are… I know you're getting something out of it too, but still… thank you Ryoga."

He gulped, licking his dry lips; the look in her eyes was so intense it set his heart racing. She gave him a tentative smile, her chest rising and falling with her still elaborated breath, mimicking his, and he felt like he should say something but couldn't find the right words. His brain was blank as he stared at her, wondering how she could get him so worked up with just a look.

It was easier to deal with her when she was being a tomboy, he realized; Ukyo's newfound femininity was shocking him to the core, to say the least.

And she was still waiting for him to say something.

"I…"

"Hey kids! Want some dinner?" Takeo bellowed from the door, and the moment was totally broken.

Ukyo sat up and faced her father, "Sure dad! Let us get a shower first!"

"Okay!" The man laughed, going back inside.

"I'll go first," she announced while jumping to her feet and hurrying inside, leaving him lying on the grass, staring at the bright sky and wanting to kick his own ass for being such an idiot when dealing with girls.

"You're welcome. You don't need to thank me. It's nothing, don't worry. I'm glad I can help you. Thank you, too." He said to the sky, mocking himself. Couldn't just one of those sentences get out of his mouth at the moment? First time in his life she's truly nice to him and he just stares at her like a dumbass. "I'm such a mess…"

Ryoga took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Why did she have to go all girly on him like that? It was so much easier to interact with her when she was being a manipulating, bossy tomboy; all he had to do then was either stay out of her way or do what she said.

When she acted like a girl, though…

When she acted like that, all soft voice and sweet and gentle, and he saw how cute and feminine she could be when she wanted to, his brain turned into pudding and his tongue tied itself in knots.

Why he reacted like that, he had no idea, and it confused and frustrated him.

It didn't matter, though. Her father would be leaving tomorrow, and then they would spend a couple of days more trying to find the temple, and after that he'd probably never see her again unless they bumped into each other occasionally, so he should just stop worrying about it… but somehow, he knew deep down that his troubles were only beginning…

* * *

Ukyo slid under the sheets, her body protesting with tiredness.

It had been so long since she last trained, and she and Ryoga had gone on for three hours straight without even realizing it!

She had felt guilty for leaving her father alone for so long, but he had seemed more than pleased that they had spent so much time together; which was understandable, since the man had admitted to believe that Ryoga didn't truly exist before he met him.

And then she'd felt guilty again for lying to him.

She sighed, covering her eyes with her arm. She wasn't proud of what she was doing, but it was necessary. If only her dad would just trust in her and give her the restaurant without believing she needed a man in her life…

The door opened and Ryoga's footsteps sounded in the room, nearing his sleeping bag. He'd stayed downstairs doing the dishes again. Luckily for them, her father had gone to bed early.

"Are you as worn out as I am?" She asked with a whine.

"A little bit," he answered sleepily. She chuckled, and then he added: "Your dad seemed quite contented this evening…"

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed moodily; "he's happy that he's finally confirmed that I have a man in my life."

Ryoga snorted, "As if you'd need one. You're the most independent woman I've ever met."

Ukyo sat up and looked down at him, lying on his back in only his sleeping shorts and an undershirt, his eyes closed.

"Exactly! I am totally capable of running my restaurant on my own! Why can't he see that? Why did he have to impose that stupid condition on me?"

Ryoga opened his eyes and rested his weight on his elbows, looking up at her with a constrict expression.

"Maybe that's not the reason why, Ukyo. Maybe he's afraid that you'd be too busy with your business to find someone…"

She blinked; well, she hadn't thought of that. And she had to admit that her father wasn't entirely wrong about that, either. After all, when was the last time she'd gone out on a date? Guys got tired of hearing her say: 'I can't, I have to work tonight'.

"Is that what you were talking about earlier?" She leaned over the edge of the bed, lying on her stomach.

The lost boy nodded, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks.

"He kept telling me how happy he was about me being with you…" He scrunched up his nose.

"I feel terrible about this, but he's given me no choice."

"I know," Ryoga said; "but he only wants you to be happy. I mean, I know it's not the right way, and he shouldn't force you to get engaged, that should be your decision; but still, I think it's the only way he could come up with to make amends, I guess…"

"Make amends for what?"

"Ranma."

Ryoga looked away, blushing even further.

"But, isn't he doing the exact same thing now? I mean, the only difference is that he's not choosing the groom."

He nodded, pressing his lips together, then shook his head and looked at her again with redder cheeks.

"I think you're doing the right thing, Ukyo."

"Really?" She brightened, feeling a bit relieved, since Ryoga had seemed to be against her idea from the beginning, only accepting to play his part to gain her help.

"Yeah…" He looked away again. "I mean, I still think it's wrong to deceive your father, but you're the only one who should decide what to do with your life, especially when you haven't had that choice before."

Ukyo bit her thumbnail and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Ryoga cleared his throat, nodded, and laid on his back again, so she rolled over and turned the lamp off. She was about to say good night when his voice drifted across the darkness.

"I g-guess t-that's what I wanted to say before… in the backyard."

She smiled again.

"Oh… well, I'm glad you understand… good night, Ryoga."

"Good night." He whispered, and she just laid there in the dark, listening to his breathing and feeling relaxed and contented for the first time in a long, long time…

* * *

Hello! I hope the long chapter compensates for the long absence! I had this chapter written, as well as a couple more, but I hadn't had time to revise and upload it until now.

I think it's totally cute how they are starting to relate to each other, don't you? Ryoga is finally loosening up around her and she's being nicer to him –without having to-. What do you think about Takeo? It wouldn't be one of my fics if Ukyo's dad didn't interrupt them at some point. Lol.

As always, thank you so much for reviewing, you know every word you write is utter encouragement to me! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

Hugs,

Anya.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX.

Ukyo had never been happier.

Her father would be leaving soon, satisfied that his condition had been fulfilled, and she'd have her restaurant legally after her birthday.

She giggled as she washed the dishes in her little kitchen, feeling quite animated. Ryoga sent her an amused look while he mopped the floor, knowing the reason behind her high spirits.

She turned the tap off and dried her hands with a dishtowel; then walked over to him and beamed, taking the mop from his hands.

"I can't believe we actually pulled it off;" she whispered, cleaning the spot he'd missed, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, one of your plans actually worked…" He stated, amazed, and she bopped him on the head good-naturedly.

"Shut up! I told you it was going to work!"

Ryoga rolled his eyes, "You always say that…" Then he shook his head and laughed, straightening the chairs around the table. "I can't believe we did this…"

"I know… Now we have to take care of the second part of our little agreement. After my dad's gone we're going to start planning our trip; maybe we can leave tomorrow, even."

He looked at her with his eyes shining with hope, and she realized she truly wanted to help him find that temple; he deserved it after the huge favor he'd done to her.

"I can't be away for too long, though, so we need to find it within a week. If your tracks are right, we surely get there in a couple of days."

"Really?" Ryoga asked, and she nodded reassuringly. He took a seat and brushed his palms across his face. "I'm going to get cured…" He stated, awed.

Ukyo sat beside him and took one of his hands, squeezing it slightly between hers.

"You will, Ryoga, I promise…"

They looked at each other and laughed happily, celebrating that things finally were going in the right direction for them, and they would get what they wanted the most…

Takeo entered the kitchen then, carrying a rolling suitcase, and smiled at the sight of them. His gaze rested on their holding hands and his smile widened.

"Somebody's in a good mood this afternoon," he commented saucily, and she let go of Ryoga's hands with a blush. A quick glance told her he was blushing like a tomato as well.

"Hey dad, do you want Ryoga to help you take that to your car?"

"Nah, I'm actually taking it back upstairs." He said matter-of-factly and her smile froze in her face.

"Um, why? You forgot to pack something last night?"

"No, I've just changed my mind. Since everything's going alright back at home with my employees in charge of the restaurant, I decided I could stay a little longer…"

Ukyo felt her cheeks on fire. She was definitely not expecting that.

"Really? That's… H-how much longer…?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

Her father scratched the back of his head and laughed, "I don't know, a few days." Takeo waved a hand dismissively, "You'll barely notice me. Besides, I can help around so you can have more free time to spend with Ryoga, and I can teach him a few things as well, isn't that great?"

The man didn't wait for an answer; he just climbed the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Ukyo felt a rush of hysterical laughter bubbling inside her throat, so she pressed her lips tightly together.

Ryoga looked catatonic, and she thanked the heavens he hadn't freaked out and screwed up.

"H-h-he's st-st-st-st..."

"Staying, yes…" She agreed dejectedly, gripping the table's edge with both hands until her knuckles turned white.

He stood up so abruptly the chair scattered noisily on the floor.

"Ukyo, we can't do this any longer! I can't!" He said desperately, pacing back and forth.

"You have to, Ryoga, we can't back away now!"

"We need to tell him the truth!"

Ukyo stood up and walked to him, grabbing his shoulders.

"What do you think my father's gonna say about it? What do you think he's gonna say about a guy spending the night in his single daughter's bedroom?" She pointed out and Ryoga blanched.

"It's too much time, Ukyo… we can't pretend that long! We barely made it through the weekend!"

"Yes, we can! Haven't you noticed how easy it's been? We've been so busy dealing with the restaurant that we barely spent time around him! As long as we keep it that way, it won't be a problem."

"Yes, I've noticed how easy it's been, and I should've known! Nothing ever goes that easy for me!" He snapped, frustrated. "We were so close! I should've known something bad was going to happen!"

"Look," she took his hands in hers again, "we just have to keep this up for a few more days and then we'll be on our way to the temple. Let's just keep acting like we're a couple in front of dad until he feels satisfied and leaves, then we go for your cure, okay?"

"I don't know…"

"Ryoga… it's just for a couple of days, three at the most; I know my dad, he can't stay away from his restaurant for too long… we've come this far, we can't give up now… and it hasn't been that hard being around me, hasn't it?" She smiled sweetly, making him blush.

"Well… I… no, I guess not…"

"See? Think about your cure! Please?"

He sighed, closed his eyes and, after a moment of consideration, nodded reluctantly. Ukyo breathed out in relief and jumped at him, surrounding his neck with her arms. Ryoga's body went immediately stiff.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"What are you thanking him for?" Mr. Kuonji's voice asked curiously and she jumped away from the boy.

"Dad!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, I don't mind seeing you being affectionate with each other;" he said with an encouraging smile.

"Yes, well, you know Ryoga's a bit shy," she laughed nervously, prodding the aforementioned boy's chest with her finger, making him laugh nervously as well.

"Don't worry boy, I don't mind at all." Takeo grinned widely and patted Ryoga's shoulder encouragingly, making him cringe. "You don't have to be so formal around me anymore; you're part of the family now."

"O-okay…" He nodded, blushing like mad.

"Since you don't open up for dinner crowd, how about I make dinner tonight? We haven't celebrated your engagement yet!"

"Um, sure dad, why not?" She tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace. Not only her father was staying longer, but he definitely didn't like her schedule; not to mention she'd have to act a little more 'affectionate' towards Ryoga now that he had given them their blessing.

Could things go worse?

"Great! You two relax and leave everything to me, I'll make something special."

"Okay, uh, come on Ryoga," she took his hand and dragged him to the living-room, making him sit on the couch next to her. He was still in a daze and blushing.

"Get over it, jackass!" She reprimanded in hushed tones, with a bop on his head.

Ryoga hung his head and let out a pitiful whine.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. It had seemed too easy. Of course there had to be a complication. It wouldn't be my life if it didn't-"

"Will you quit it?" She snapped, punching his arm. She was about to chide him again when her father popped his head from the kitchen's door, waggling a little paper.

"Hey, Uchan? Could you go to the grocery store and get me some things?"

"Sure, dad," she smiled sweetly and tugged at the boy's sleeve for him to stand up, but he didn't move. "Come on Ryoga."

"Don't wanna."

"Would you rather stay alone with my father?" She whispered urgently and he stood up in a swift motion. "Thought so…"

* * *

They strolled down the street, Ukyo tugging absentmindedly at his hand whenever he seemed to start wandering off, both lost in thought.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like that," Ryoga said after a while, halfway through the store.

"It's okay, Ryoga; I kind of did, too. I almost start laughing like a maniac when my dad said he was staying."

They walked in silence for another block until he talked again.

"I think I can do it," he announced, nodding his head once for good measure.

"Of course you can! You've been doing great the past three days!" She encouraged him with a smile.

"I know… but it's going to be more complicated now, since your dad…" She lifted an eyebrow as he trailed off and he blushed bright red; Ukyo had to stifle a giggle, his shyness could be too cute sometimes. "I mean! It's not like I'm going to do anything improper, you know! I just, I mean, your dad saw us hugging and he said it was okay, so he might expect-"

She lifted her free hand to shut him up before he babbled his head off.

"I know what you're saying, and you're right." She sighed, knowing they should definitely do something about his shyness if they expected to pass as a loving couple in front of her dad, now that the man had given them their approval to show their affections in front of him. How was she supposed to explain to her father that they didn't even seat closely now that she didn't have the excuse of being respectful around him?

"Look, it's no big deal; just don't think about it. If you keep your mind focused on something else, you'll be okay." She said and when he nodded, she curled her hand around the soft, warm skin of his bare arm.

Ryoga inhaled sharply, and she just remained there, standing beside him with her hand curled around his arm, both looking straight ahead.

"We need to go to the vegetables stall first," she said nonchalantly, and started walking towards her left, tugging him along. "Dad wants some shiso."

"O-okay," he squeaked, but walked firmly beside her. His arm clenched and relaxed repeatedly under her palm, and she realized he was fisting and opening his hand, trying to control his nervousness. She would have been annoyed by this if it wasn't for the fact that feeling his strong bicep's movement under her palm was making her feel nervous as well. She wasn't as shy as he was, probably because she had grown up pretending to be a boy and she was used to be around boys, but she had never had this kind of interaction with other boys (aside from Ranma back in the day), and she had to admit it was interesting.

Ryoga's arm, all hard muscle and soft skin, wasn't as hard to hold as it should have been, she realized. In fact, she realized she didn't mind using this new tugging-along method from now on…

"Ukyo?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She turned to look at him and he looked confused.

"I can't be sure, but I think we passed the vegetables stall already."

She blinked a couple of times before realizing they had indeed passed the stall and she laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, and he just blinked at her.

"Sorry, I got distracted." She realized he had stopped his antics and had stuck his hands in his pockets, which was a good sign. He was relaxing around her, it seemed.

"Distracted by what?" He asked in a curious tone. She blushed again, biting her thumbnail, and the surprised look in his eyes told her he'd realized that she wasn't as unaffected by their closeness as she seemed to be.

"Come on, Hibiki, dad's waiting for us;" she ignored his question, mainly because she didn't have a non-embarrassing answer, and tugged him back to the stall.

They went all over the market with her hand on his arm, getting all the things her dad had asked for, and they were about to leave when they passed by the fruit stall and she remembered she hadn't bought those strawberries that morning, after all.

Ukyo stopped and bought a large amount of the little red fruit, then she resumed the walk with the bag in one hand and her other still curled around his bicep. Ryoga had offered to carry the other bags, being always a gentleman.

"Do you like strawberry pie?" She asked nonchalantly, hoping he'd said yes, or her father would ask her why she was cooking a dessert her fiancé didn't like.

"Sure," he shrugged, and she noticed that he was actually behaving quite relaxed now.

They exited the market and she decided to take the longer route, not eager to return home. The sun was setting and the street was tinted in orange hues, but the lampposts weren't on yet.

"You know…" she started conversationally, "that morning when I found you here, I was about to buy strawberries… I didn't buy them since I wanted to catch up with you, and then I've been so busy that I kind of forgot…"

"Good thing you bought them now…" he muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I'm in need of something sweet, what with all that's happening," she giggled, looking both ways before crossing the street. "Do you like sweets?"

"I don't get to eat that many elaborated things, you know?" He shrugged.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm a great chef, so I'm going to cook anything you want; you deserve it for helping me…"

"That would be nice, since you _are_ a great chef." He smiled honestly, and then Ukyo knew he was finally feeling comfortable enough around her. And she noticed _she_ was surprisingly quite comfortable with their closeness, for that matter.

"This isn't so bad, isn't it?" She asked shyly.

"No, it's not… I can do this." He nodded, and she resisted the urge to do a happy dance.

"I knew you could, Hibiki," she smiled reassuringly, looking up at him, therefore she missed the little crack on the sidewalk and tripped, losing her balance.

He was fast to catch her, snaking his arm around her waist and holding her against his body.

Ukyo froze. They were completely facing each other, chest to chest, his hand pressed securely against her hip. Her startled eyes met with his, and she was now painfully aware of their closeness and the fact that it felt utterly different than before somehow.

"I-I…"

"Uchan?"

"Ryoga-kun?"

His green eyes widened with a mix of horror and surprise, and she knew he was seeing the same in hers. They immediately jumped apart, Ryoga grabbing the grocery bags securely with both hands and she clutching the small paper bag to her chest protectively.

"Ranchan! Akane-chan! Hi!" She greeted with exaggerated cheerfulness, feeling her cheeks on fire. She dared to meet the couple's gazes and found surprise and delight in them.

"Good evening, Akane-san, Saotome." Ryoga bowed respectfully, trying to hide his own blush.

"So…" Ranma started wittily but Akane interrupted him with an elbow to his side.

"We didn't know you were visiting, Ryoga-kun." The shorthaired girl said kindly. "Are you lost?"

"Um, no, I was actually, I mean…"

"He's staying with me," she said reluctantly, avoiding their gazes.

"Oh?" Akane looked between the two of them, "since when?"

"Since Thursday…" She said with a sigh.

"Will you look at that…" Ranma said impishly, earning a growl from the other boy.

"Shut up Saotome, it's not like that."

"Oh-ho, it seemed exactly _like that_ just a moment ago!" The braided boy cackled, huffing when his wife elbowed him on the ribs.

"Shut it, you jerk!" Akane admonished.

"She tripped!" Ryoga protested.

"It's actually not like that, Ranchan… you see, my dad's here."

Akane's eyes widened in surprise. The girl knew all about Ukyo's predicament, including her little fake engagement.

"You didn't…" She said.

"I did," she nodded, blushing; "luckily Ryoga was kind enough to help me."

"Ukyo!" Akane chided, crossing her arms on her chest.

"What? I ran into him the day before my dad was coming, what was I supposed to do?"

Akane opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she shut it closed with a frown.

"For how long is your dad staying, Uchan?"

"A few more days..."

"Good thing we ran into you now, what would've happened if we happened to stumble upon the restaurant without knowing?" Ranma said.

Well, she hadn't thought about that, either. She was surprised her plan was working so well so far, since it was the worst plan she had ever made.

"You would have probably messed everything up, Saotome, that's what." Ryoga snorted.

"That's actually your job, bacon breath," Ranma sneered, and then cursed. "Akane, come on, the market's about to close and Kasumi needs the pepper!"

"Oh, right!" Akane nodded, "so, we'll see you around!" They waved goodbye and sprinted towards the market, leaving the fake couple staring after them.

"Do you really think it's a good idea letting them know?" Ryoga asked with a grimace.

"All support is welcomed in our case, Hibiki," she sighed; "come on, let's go home so dad can finish cooking. We have an engagement to celebrate."

* * *

Ryoga patted his stomach, feeling full and contented. Ukyo sent him an amused smile from the other side of the table, were she was finishing her food. The dishes had been awesome, he had to admit Mr. Kuonji was an excellent chef; Ukyo had definitely learned her cooking skills from the man.

She took the last bite and wiped her mouth with the napkin, eyes closed and mouth crooked in pleasant smile. He chuckled, because he had never seen her enjoy something so much as she had that Ume Shiso. Her eyes opened and she returned his smile, leaning forward.

"It's my favorite dish," she whispered for only him to hear, since her father was rummaging inside the fridge. He rolled his eyes since he already knew that.

Mr. Kuonji returned to the table with a bottle of Champagne.

"Are we ready for the toast?"

"Where did you get that from?" Ukyo frowned to her father.

"I've brought it from home, now hush and fetch me some tall glasses."

The girl shook her head and stood up, taking three glasses from the cupboard and resting them on the table in front of the man. Takeo filled the glasses and handed one to him. The bubbling beverage prickled his nose as he smelled it, and he stood up.

"Okay, a toast!" Takeo raised his glass, with a hand on his chest. "For my new son-in-law, who happens to be a wonderful young man, and for my little girl, who finally has found happiness in love…" He didn't miss Ukyo's sad smile. They clanked their glasses and the man said: "Cheers!"

Ryoga took a sip of the cold drink and hated it immediately. Takeo, on the other hand, gulped it down in one swift motion.

"Dad!" Ukyo reprimanded, shaking her head.

"What?" Her father replied innocently, shrugging his shoulders before going for the bottle again. "I'm on vacation, I can have a little drink." Ukyo rested her fists on her hips, elbows sticking out, and her father laughed. "Okay, okay, come here…" He neared her and enveloped her in his arms.

He looked down, hating to intrude in such a private moment between father and daughter, but looked up in time to see Ukyo's eyes brimming with tears before she surreptitiously wiped them off. Whatever her father had said, it had upset her greatly.

He didn't have too much time to ponder on that, though, since it was his turn to be engulfed in a bear hug.

"Son-in-law!" Takeo laughed, patting his back, "congratulations!"

Not knowing how to react, he patted the man's back with uncertainty, feeling utterly uncomfortable. Mr. Kuonji was quite an effusive man, it seemed.

"Welcome to the family, boy…" He whispered in a soft, delighted tone, and those words made something funny to him.

"Alright!" The eldest Kuonji let him go and clapped his hands, sprouting a camera from his pocket, "it's pictures time."

"Dad, that's really not necessary…"

"Are you kidding? Of course it is! There's not even one picture of you two together in the whole place!"

Ukyo made a grimace and then laughed nervously, biting her thumbnail, a habit he discovered she did when nervous.

"That's because I don't like pictures that much," he came to her aid.

"Bah, it's a special occasion, we need pictures of this moment, what will I show my grandchildren then? Come on!" He ushered them to stand together and pose. Ukyo slid her hand on his arm as she had done that afternoon, and he was utterly relieved when his body didn't jump three feet in the air. It had been a good idea for them to try to get used to touching before. He couldn't help the faint blush, though.

"Boy, you're really shy, aren't you? Come on, hug your fiancée!" Takeo chuckled. His heart-rate started picking up; Ukyo looked at him encouragingly. Okay, he could do that; he placed his arm behind her back and she came to him, resting her hand on his chest and her other arm around his waist, pretty much like she had done the day before in her sleep. Her father was smiling as he took the pictures, and he even managed to grin in a couple of shots.

"You just look so cute together," the man said, looking at them through the viewfinder; and he looked down at her, his arm tightening behind her back as he pressed her closer, making Ukyo giggle. She patted his back reassuringly and he felt quite contented with himself. It wasn't so hard to control his shyness, after all…

"How about a picture kissing?" Takeo suggested.

"Onesie!"

"Dad!" They said at the same time.

"What? He said once, come on…"

"No, we're done; it's late and we have to open up early tomorrow." Ukyo chided, stepping away from him and started picking up the table.

"Okay, okay," her father chuckled and went to put away the camera. Ryoga let out a sigh of relief, trying to calm the furious thumping of his heart.

Ukyo approached him again and bopped him behind the head.

"Stop blushing, you idiot."

In response, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her thumbnail off her teeth, making her purse her lips, reminding her that he wasn't the only one affected.

* * *

Kuonji Takeo laughed to himself when he slid into the guestroom's bed later that night.

He had to admit his daughter was a truly determined young woman. He had given her the chance to confess to him before he left, but when the time for him to go came around and she still hadn't said a word, he decided he would stay until she did.

If there was something Takeo knew for sure in his life, was that his daughter and the Hibiki boy were absolutely not in a relationship. He'd known it from the minute he set foot in her house. How she had convinced that boy to play the role was a mystery to him.

It had taken him all of his willpower not to laugh out loud when he sneaked into their bedroom and found the sleeping-bag hidden under the bed the very first day. That was the reason why he let his daughter continue with the charade instead of confronting her; besides, the guy seemed to be truly shy, and, as he got to know him a little better, he realized he was a nice, honorable gentleman and he had nothing to worry about.

In fact, he was starting to like the boy, and he had to admit it was a good prospect for his little girl. The guy might be shy, but he didn't miss the looks he sent his daughter… All the boy needed was a little push in the right direction.

And who knew? Maybe he would be going home with his wish fulfilled, after all…

* * *

Hi! I'm so happy I'm being able to write again, I hadn't had much free time to do so in a while but I'll try to upload as many chapters as I can this month. Thank you all for the reviews, let me know what you think about this chapter, hugs and happy new year!


End file.
